Inside Out
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: <html><head></head>On an epic quest to find out what happened to his missing brother, a scientist, his nephew and their two mountain guides discover a fantastic and dangerous lost world in the centre of the earth. Join, Trevor, Sean, Hannah and Amelia, as they fight to survive what was once thought of, as impossible.</html>


**I'm not quite sure what made me think of this story. I had to be about twelve when the move actually came out, and I really loved it. I just had to do something with all the ideas running through my head. I do hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie/story line for JttCotE. I do however, own my OC, an other OC's in the story, and any of the story that is not directly from the book.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_Trevor and Sean_**

I sat at the kitchen table cross-legged and in pyjamas, reading one of my favourite fantasy books. The room was filled with the brilliant smell of ginger as my older sister Hannah, stood at the stove making my one of my favourite drinks, engifermjólk. It was a chillier evening than it had been for a while; but, summer was starting, so that meant that the heat would be sure to arrive in no time.

"The couple I gave hike to today," Hannah began, as she stood, stirring the pot, "almost got lost."

I raised a brow curiously. "_How the heck_ _could they have almost gotten lost? _Weren't they following you the whole time?"

She laughed. "That's what was confusing to me. You'd think - "

There was a knock at the door. We both turned to look, but of course, couldn't see anything. I turned to her with raised eyebrows. No one usually called on here at this hour. Hannah put the spoon down and began to head to the door, calling out in rapid and rather annoyed Icelandic, our native tongue.

I listened to my sisters voice, mingling in with the murmur of a mans, which was accented in a very clear American sounding speech. I knew that whoever it was, was probably annoying the hell out of Hannah, who didn't like unexpected visitors at any time. I heard the door close, but before I could get back to my book, I was much surprised as my sister led a man and younger boy into the kitchen, her face rather passive.

"Professor Anderson, Sean, this is my younger sister, Amelia. Amelia, this is Professor Anderson, and his nephew Sean, from America."

I got up, taking their hands, curiosity, just seeping out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, professor, and you too." I addressed both of them, and then turned back to my sister, eyeing her warily, wanting to know what was up.

Hannah offered them each a seat, and got them a mug of engifermjólk. I could see that the boy, Sean, was eyeing us with a rather watery gaze.

"So, Professor Anderson," I raised a brow in curiosity. "What brings you both all the way to Iceland?"

Trevor reached into the bag at his side and pulled out a book. Me and Hannah exchanged a glance. _A Journey to the Centre of the Earth; Jules Verne. _

_Oh no_ …_not this all over again._

"Yeah, we know it. _What about it_?" Hannah's voice was quick like a whip.

I turned back to the visitors, affronted. _What the hell were they doing here_? And _why_ did they have that cursed book?

"Oh," Professor Anderson seemed to have caught on the looks and change in attitude. "Well … this book belonged to my late brother Max … _Max Anderson_? Er, we believe that he may have been in contact with your father."

Hannah glanced at me and I shrugged. Jules Verne was a huge blame for a lot of the turmoil that had struck our lives so far.

"Your brother was a Vernian." My sister stated, matter-of-factly.

Sean looked at us in confusion. "_What's a Vernian_?"

I set down my cup. "Someone who believes that the writings of Jules Verne were actual fact." I shook my head, trying to show my disbelief in Vernian ideals. "The guy was a _science fiction writer_, but this society of believes regarded Verne as a _visionary_. Our father was the biggest Vernian of them all."

Trevor looked at me, an insulted look on his face. "My brother was no … _Vernian_." He spoke the word as if it were a disease. Which in our eyes, wasn't far off.

I gestured towards my sister, who nodded and went over to our bookshelf. "Our father," I continued, while my sister was out of earshot. "Believed in nothing else. He spent almost his _whole life_ studying the works of Verne. One of his motivations for becoming a failed Volcanologist. Our mother … couldn't really take the 'science fiction' lifestyle, and left …" Sean seemed overly intrigued in my story, but I dropped off as Hannah came back into the room, carrying a large volume.

She flipped through the book until both of them were on the same page. She began to point out the markings in the margins. "Take a look … _see_? The markings are exactly the same … your brother was a Vernian."

Sean shook his head, making a whistling noise. "Wow … my dead was kind of – out there."

Professor Anderson looked at him in annoyance. "You didn't know him, Sean."

Sean turned back in defiance. "I'm starting to think that _you_ didn't either."

"He was no member of a secret society." The professor argued.

Hannah shook her head in disbelief. "_What are you guys doing here_?"

"I'm a scientist. I'm a professor," Anderson began. "I'm here because seismic sensors are going off thirty clicks north of here. We should check it out. _That's why_ were here. Plain and simple."

I let out a little laugh, which caused him to look at me with a frown. "You know, there are no roads to the north."

Sean let out a despairing sound, sitting back in defeat.

Hannah gave me a disappointed look, and nodded at them, "We're mountain guides. We can take you there, Professor."

Professor Andersons face lit up instantly. "Great!"

Sean grinned, eyeing us. "I love hiking!"

"I'd appreciate that." The professor said with a smile. "You can call me Trevor."

Sean sat forward eagerly, red creeping into his cheeks. "Oh, and call me Sean."

"Perfect," I did quick calculations in my head, and smiled at them smugly. "That'll be five-thousand kroner."

"Five grand a day?" Trevor looked extremely enthusiastic. "No problem!"

"_An hour_." My sister corrected, no expression on her face, her voice, deadpan.

Before Trevor could look too put out, Sean smiled slightly. "Do you accept rolls of quarters?"

I couldn't help it, and finally burst out laughing.


End file.
